Irish Is Not The Thing You Want To Be
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: Louisa Calvin and her Mom and Dad seem human, but they are not. In fact, they are all really pureblooded leprechauns. Their leader, Tim Blarney granted Louisa, Jane and Seamus Calvin their one wish, to be humans for life. All that happens when Louisa is 1


**IRISH IS NOT THE THING YOU WANT TO BE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Luck of the Irish, _it belongs to Disney channel. _Goosebumps (The Haunted Mask 2, Welcome to Dead House)_ belongs to RL Stine and Scholastic.

**Plot: **Louisa Calvin and her Mom and Dad seem human, but they are not. In fact, they are all really pureblooded leprechauns. Their leader, Tim Blarney granted Louisa, Jane and Seamus Calvin their one wish, to be humans for life. All that happens when Louisa is 10. At age eleven, she first meets Steve Boswell and they have an adventure Louisa wants to forget but she can't. She then meets, at age twelve Josh and Amanda Benson who take her for one week to Dark Falls, which is another adventure she wants to forget, but can't. Eight years later, she meets Kyle Johnson. What does he have in store for her? Read this tale and review as Louisa meets her old friends and falls in love for the first time as a beautiful twenty year old woman.

**IRISH IS NOT THE THING YOU WANT TO BE**

**March 24, 1996**

Tim Blarney looked down at the family of three standing before him. He was thinking about their wish. Louisa Calvin and her parents, Jane and Seamus, wished to become human beings. Tim knew what he had to do to keep the trio happy. "Calvin Clan, please come forth," Tim said.

"Yes, Mr. Blarney? What have you decided?" Seamus asked.

"I've decided to grant you all your wish, on one condition. You have to give up all of your magic, and you must wear this gold coin," Tim said.

_Actually, Blarney, that's two conditions,_ Louisa thought. Although it was her tenth birthday today, and she wanted to say what came to her mind, she knew she couldn't. It could get her into great trouble. She said, instead, "Who shall wear the coin?"

"You, of course, young one."

"Okay. I accept your conditions," Seamus said. Jane looked sad that she'd lose her powers, but she was happy to finally be able to enjoy being a human and leaving Ireland when they raised enough money.

Tim handed Louisa the coin she accepted to wear. She held the coin in her hands and said the words she knew she had to say. Her parents placed their hands on her shoulders as she said: "O coin of purest gold, o coin of greatest power, please grant us our wish, please turn us into human beings without any magic whatsoever, please, o gold coin with the greatest of power."

Soon, the three of them were smothered in golden smoke. The smoke took all three magical powers and turned all three of them into humans.

Seamus's red hair disappeared fast and was replaced by light brown hair. Seamus turned into a towering 6 feet of human. His leprechaun facial features treated him nicely as a human. He became a tall and handsome young man of thirty five.

Jane's brown hair remained the same, however it grew longer. Her beauty grew stronger as she grew to become 5 feet tall. She figured that having been a leprechaun for thirty years, as a human, she'd be even more beautiful than she was. She was right.

Louisa, at ten years old, was the youngest. Her long brown locks remained the same tone of color, however it increased in length. She remained the cutest in her family as a human, and boy was she glad about that!

* * *

**October 28, 1997**

"So, Steve, what exactly are you planning on doing for Halloween?" I asked. Yeah, it's Louisa, over a whole year after I turned human. When we first left our leprechaun village, we didn't have much luck until Dad discovered he had a knack for making movies. Mom was a great actress, which left me all alone a lot. Luckily enough, I had a GREAT best friend in Steve. He may be a few months older than me (I was born St. Patrick's day in 1986, Steve was born on Independence Day 1985), but I still had plenty of fun with him. His friends, Chuck Greene and Carly Beth Caldwell and Sabrina Mason were all good friends, too.

"Um...I don't know, but I'd sure like to get those nasty soccer players back for making my life as a coach so miserable," Steve growled angrily.

"Steve, those kids are normal like you are," I said, trying to soothe him. Carly Beth had just told Steve her story of what happened last year before I moved into the neighbohood. "Look, you have to think of the costume you're going to wear in a few days. A hobo?"

"No...that's boring. How about...Hey, Chuck!" Steve said. Chuck came on over and gave me and Steve each a high-five. Chuck seemed happy that it was almost the weekend. It was Wednesday afternoon. Chuck wanted to be an Italian Mafia member. Steve still hasn't figured it out. I thought about being a princess or a witch. Steve thought a witch would be better for me. I asked Chuck what he thought.

"Witch." Chuck said.

"Okay...thanks, Chuck."

"No prob."

Steve, meanwhile, had a sudden burst of thought. He went over to the party shop with me and Chuck close behind. Steve had gone in alone and came back out with a mask in his shirt. He later showed us that it was an old man mask.

When he wore it a few days later on Halloween, he was a different dude. He went from nice guy to mean old man in a matter of a few minutes. That Halloween, luckily enough, Mom and Dad wanted to move to New York where I could make better friends. Carly Beth, Chuck and Sabrina were sad to see me go...Steve wasn't...

* * *

**Fall 1998**

Joshua and Amanda Benson were both very creeped out by the new house they were due to move in to. I hated it as well. It looked like no one had moved in there for years. Amanda and Josh met a new neighbor named Karen. She was very pale, but also very helpful to the three of us. I was just there for the week until Josh and Amanda got used to the place.

Josh, and Amanda met Karen's best friend Randy. He was just as pale looking as Karen was. I felt sympathetic to Randy and Karen that they had to live in a place so dull and dark as this town. I wanted to leave as soon as I could. My chance to escape came a few days later when I was finally allowed to leave. Karen, Randy and the whole town came over to the Bensons' to eat us or suck our blood out. As soon as we managed to escape, Josh, Amanda and I could not help but notice that Karen and Randy had escaped peaceful rest.

Mr. Benson dropped me off at home, and I never saw them again. Little did I know that I'd be hearing from them in nine years...

* * *

**March 24, 2007**

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Kyle Johnson, my boyfriend of six years asked. "I'm thinking of maybe checking out _Blades of Glory_ today, and then have dinner?"

"Hmmm...sounds good to me!" I said. Kyle and I have a special bond. Kyle, you see is a half-leprechaun. He knows that I'm a full-blooded leprechaun. His friends, Russel Halloway and Bonnie Lopez know what we are, and since finding out seven years ago, we've been close to each other. Kyle and I especially. Kyle loved me for who I was, and I loved him for who he was.

Kyle and I were at my house. Just as I was putting on my blue leather jacket, I heard the phone ring. I answered it with a "Hello, Louisa Calvin's residence. How may I help you?"

"Louisa?" asked a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"J-Josh Benson? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's Josh. It's been almost nine years, huh?"

"Josh...I'm about to go out with my boyfriend, Kyle. What's up?"

"I don't know how to tell you this...but I've been studying for the past two years for a way to bring Karen and Randy back...and I think I finally got it. I took the chemical compund that killed thinm in the first place and reversed their effects. Now it should most likely bring them back. Care to try with me and Marylou?"

"Marylou?"

"My fiancee. We're due to marry in three weeks. I also called to invite you to my wedding if you wish to come. So, want to come?"

"To the wedding, yes. Can Kyle come, too?"

"Sure. How about to Dark Falls again?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay, be here at 10 in the morning tomorrow. I have to go now to a movie and dinner with Kyle."

After I hung up, I wiped my eyes. I hadn't realized I had been crying while I talked to Josh. I guess I thought he had forgotten me...

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kyle asked, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"It's nothing, really, Kyle...an old friend who called to ask me to go with him to his old hometown for old time's sake. He wants you to come along, of course...he's got his fiance coming, too. Marylou, she's called. Um...he's also invited us to the wedding as well..."

"Why were you crying? You don't have feelings for him, do you?"

"No, of course not," I said, looking directly into Kyle's eyes.

"Um...do you want to go to the movie or do you want to stay in?"

"Let's go, or we'll never get out!"

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

DING-DONG!

I opened up the front door of my apartment and was face to face with Josh and his fiance. "Hi, I'm Marylou. Who are you?"

"Louisa Calvin...nice to meet you, Marylou. Kyle! When did you get here, sweetie?"

"Just now. You're Josh?"

Josh nodded. "This is my fiance, Marylou."

Marylou shook Kyle's hand and grinned. Then, Josh led the way to his brand new Chevy Blazer 2007. It looked very cool sitting in the parking lot of my apartment complex. No, I don't own the complex, I live in it...that's what I mean.

As soon as I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt, Josh roared off toward Dark Falls. From New Milford, Connecticut to Dark Falls, it took about three hours by car. Marylou asked me during the drive if I wanted to be a bridesmaid. Amanda would be matron of honor, and Kyle could be best man. Kyle consented to best man, and then I consented to be bridesmaid.

We parked outside Josh's old house and walked around town together, looking for Karen and Randy. We went to the cemetery where we found them sitting in the shade. "K-Karen?! Randy?!" Josh yelled toward them. Karen and Randy looked up at the sound of their names. "It's me, Josh!"

"And me, Louisa!"

Josh walked over slowly and threw what looked like two blue hockey pucks at them. Both exploded at their feet. As the smoke disappeared, I saw a beautiful young woman of twenty five and a very dashing young man of twenty seven. Kyle took Randy behind the tree and helped him change into more comfortable clothes. Marylou and I did the same thing for Karen.

As soon as Karen and Randy were ready, we got up to the car and took them to a store to purchase clothes. Karen bought mostly skirts and blouses, and Randy bought slacks and jeans and polo shirts. After the purchases, we went to lunch and bought them to a hotel. From there on...it was all their own doing. Josh gave Karen and Randy his email address so they could remain in touch for as long as needed.

On they way back to New Milford, Josh asked: "Louisa, was that so bad?"

"Nope. It was better. They didn't try to eat us this time," I said with relief written all over my voice.

"There was a last time?" Kyle asked. Josh and I told him the whole story and when we finished, he looked horrorstruck.

At my apartment, Kyle kissed me goodnight and whispered that he hopes for a good date tomorrow. I went into my apartment to find three messages waiting for me. _What now? _I thought.

Message one: _Hi,Louisa. I doubt you remember me, Carly Beth Caldwell. I don't blame you, you'd want to forget what happened ten years ago...Please call me...my phone's 203-759-8888. Please please please call me!_

Message two: _Hey, Chucklehead Chuck Greene here. Can you call me please? 203-797-8754 is my phone number...it's about Steve...please call._

Message three: _Sabrina Mason here. Chuck just called, right? My number's the same. We have a speakerphone, so no need to worry about two separate calls. PLEASE call us, I'm begging you..._

I called Sabrina and Chuck's first.

"Hey guys!"

"Louisa? Long time no hear!" Chuck said.

"What about Steve?"

"Um...he...died last night..." Sabrina said.

"Car accident?"

"Yes and no...Yes, it was a car accident...no, he didn't smash the car on his own, he was brutally killed by a drunk driver," Chuck said.

"Oh my goodness. Do you guys have a funeral planned?"

"Yes. Tomorrow is the wake. On Friday is the funeral."

"Thanks, Chuck, for calling. May I come to the funeral?"

"That's why we called. Yes, you may come."

"Okay. I'll be there. What time?"

Chuck and Sabrina gave me the details. I called Kyle. As soon as he came over, I locked up my apartment and we went to the funeral, which was a very beautifully put together ceremony. I cried all throughout for my very first best friend.

Then, I went to Josh's wedding two weeks later, which also was a very beautiful ceremony. The reception was fun and I went back home afterwards with Marylou's bouquet in my hands. I then told Kyle that I hoped I married him someday. And now I am...

* * *

"Do you, Kyle Robert Johnson, take Louisa Calvin to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest inquired.

"I do," Kyle said.

"Do you, Louisa Calvin, take Kyle Robert Johnson to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," I replied.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife!" the priest declared proudly.

Kyle and I then kissed passionately and left the church with smiles and an anticipated child growing inside my stomach...

THE END!


End file.
